Ever since the advance of computing, fail soft computing has been a desired goal. With the advance of personal computing, making available computing power that was once reserved for main frame computing to ever increasingly novice computing users, the goal has become even more important.
Most users have encountered application crashes: When application crashes, it often stops execution suddenly and disappears from the screen. In many cases, the user looses any data or work in process at the time an application crashes. Usually, a report dialog asking the user whether to report the application crash is the only thing that is left for a user after an application crashed.
For the purpose of this application, the phrase “application crash” is synonymous with “abnormal application termination”, and these phrases and their variants are used interchangeably.